1. Field
This invention relates to door latches. More particularly, this invention relates to door latches for use with lockers or compartments.
2. State of the Art
A variety of door latches have been devised for uses which may typically include use with metal lockers, compartments or the like found on service trucks, panel trucks, pickup trucks and the like. Such latches are exposed to the weather elements which in turn can present additional factors which must be taken into account to devise an effective, reliable and durable door latch. For example, the outside environment imposes problems with respect to corrosion, dirt, grease and in some cases rugged use.
Latches heretofore known include the latch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,907 (Pastva, Jr).). As disclosed, that latch has a bolt operated by fingers which are moved by a paddle. The bolt is positioned within a housing and slides through the housing along its length. In use, the bolt and housing suffer corrosion so that sliding contact is difficult which in turn inhibits operation. Further, the forces necessary to operate the bolt upon opening or closing the door are relatively large in view of the fact that force resolution requires a strong component along the axial length of the bolt which as disclosed is mounted parallel to the face or exterior of the panel or door which is to be latched or locked.
Other patents which similarly teach the use of latch bolts mounted parallel to the face of the door include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,668,076 (Troche, et al.); 2,916,905 (Podlesak); 2,871,048 (Balogh); 3,782,141 (Doerrfeld); 2,987,908 (Pelcin); 3,743,336 (Andrews); and 2,642,300 (Pelcin). Each of the devices disclosed in the above noted patents requires a translation or resolution of forces to cause a horizontally mounted bolt to move in a direction parallel to the face of the door. Further, the bolts are contained generally within housings or other structure so that corrosion with respect to the bolt, adjoining surface parts and related items will tend to foul and further increase the frictional relationship between the bolt and its adjoining structure. In turn, operation of the latch becomes difficult, and in some cases, impossible.
Other latches known in the art include a plurality of moving parts or other structure which is assembly make them costly, difficult to repair, susceptible to breakage and otherwise generally unreliable because of the propensity for fouling from dirt and corrosion. Devices of this nature include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,322,892 (Springer); and 1,995,106 (Roedding).
Other latches which may be of interest include latches for use with refrigerators, kitchen cabinets, appliances, airplanes and the like as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,882,246 (Madsen); 3,017,760 (Jones); 2,772,108 (Ellis); 2,440,350 (Shafer); 219,485 (Kaye). Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,474,519 (Drzewiecki); 3,758,140 (Prete, Jr.); 1,877,612 (Stieglitz); 2,371,048 (Balogh). However, these latches are generally not suitable for outdoor use or for use as herein stated.